


Zaimponuj mi

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Young Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry domaga się uwagi Louisa. Np. Harry zawsze chce mu zaimponować itp. żeby tylko Louis zwrócił na niego uwagę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaimponuj mi

\- Nie jestem pewien, czy to jest taki dobry pomysł, Louis… – odzywa się Liam.

  - Oczywiście, że to nie jest dobry pomysł, Liam. – Louis przewraca oczami. – To jest _fantastyczny_ pomysł i tylko ty tego nie dostrzegasz!

                Liam zaciska wargi, ale nic nie odpowiada. Zayn i Niall siedzą w milczeniu, otuleni już swoimi kołdrami i oczywistym jest, że nie mają zamiaru się ruszyć ze swojego miejsca. Louis jęczy przeciągle, przesuwając dłonią po twarzy w dramatycznym geście.

  - Och, dajcie spokój, chłopaki! To nasza przygoda, korzystajmy z tego!

  - Ja pójdę – odzywa się Harry.

                Wszyscy patrzą na niego w zaskoczeniu, gdy uśmiecha się nieśmiało i zeskakuje z łóżka. Ma na sobie tylko bokserki i nie zapowiada się na to, by zamierzał zakładać na siebie coś jeszcze. Podchodzi na palcach do drzwi i kładzie dłoń na klamce, zerkając przez ramię.

  - No dalej, Lou. Idziesz?

                Louis uśmiecha się szeroko i razem wymykają się z pokoju. Idą po omacku ciemnymi korytarzami domu xFactora, gdzie wszyscy już śpią – albo nadal ćwiczą swoje piosenki – by wydostać się na zewnątrz i wskoczyć do basenu. Pływanie nocą pod gwiazdami – oto genialny plan Louisa. Gdy stoją nad brzegiem basenu, Louis wsuwa ostrożnie stopę do wody i dreszcz wstrząsa jego ciałem, natychmiast ją wyciągając.

  - Lodowata – jęczy, trzęsąc się z zimna. – Liam miał rację, to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł.

                Przez chwilę stoją w ciszy, patrząc na siebie i drżąc z zimna. Harry obejmuje się ramionami, chcąc zachować choć trochę ciepła, a Louis jest wdzięczny za to, że wciąż ma na sobie dresowe spodnie i koszulkę na krótki rękaw.

  - Ch-chcesz wrócić? – pyta Harry, przeskakując z nogi na nogę.

  - Jeżeli wrócimy susi, Liam nigdy nie pozwoli nam tego zapomnieć – jęczy Louis, niezdecydowany. – Ale, cholera, jest tak zimno…!

                Po kilku minutach Louis opuszcza ramiona i wydaje z siebie zrezygnowany dźwięk. Kiwa na Harry’ego i odwraca się, by wrócić do domu, pokonany. Jest niemal pewien, że Liam uśmiechnie się z tryumfem, gdy wrócą do pokoju zmarznięci i bez kropelki wody na sobie.

  - P-podziwałbym każdego, kto wskoczyłby do tego basenu – mruczy Louis, gdy idą szybkim krokiem przez trawnik.

                To ułamek sekundy; Harry niemal natychmiast obraca się na pięcie i gna w stronę basenu. Woda rozpryskuje się, gdy do niej wskakuje, a po chwili chłopak wynurza się, potrząsając głową. Loki przyklejają się do jego twarzy, gdy, szczękając zębami podpływa do brzegu. Mimo zimna – uśmiecha się, gdy widzi zaskoczone i rozbawione spojrzenie Louisa.  
  
-x-

                Muzyka jest głośna. Ludzie stłoczeni na środku salonu tańczą i podskakują, rozlewając zawartość czerwonych kubków. Dwie pary obściskują się na kanapie obsypanej pokruszonymi chipsami, a z łazienki na górze nawet tutaj słychać odgłosy wymiotowania. Wszyscy krzyczą, śpiewają, bawią się.

  - Harry – śmieje się Liam, kręcąc głową. – Nie rób tego!

                Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą pijacko, a uśmiech rozciąga się na jego twarzy, przez co doskonale widać dołeczki w policzkach. Opiera się łokciami o blat stołu w kuchni, a zebrani wokół nich ludzie dopingują go wesoło.

                Niall sięga po następną kolejkę i wlewa w siebie alkohol. Jego blond włosy sterczą na wszystkie strony i jest czerwony na twarzy, jednak wciąż trzyma się bardzo dobrze, jeśli spojrzy się na ilość pustych kieliszków ustawionych przed nim.

  - Coooo ty sobie myślisz, cooo? – pyta Harry, unosząc brew. – Żeee ja niby nie dam soooobie rady?

  - Wypiłeś już wystarczająco, Hazza! – Liam kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

  - Dajesz, Harry, dajesz! – drze się Louis, także mocno podpity.

                Oczy Harry’ego błyszczą, gdy słyszy jego głos i sięga po kolejny kieliszek wypełniony wódką i wlewa go szybko go ust, krzywiąc się.

-x-

  - Louis, Louis! – woła Harry. – Patrz!

                Harry czeka, aż Louis zsunie z głowy duże słuchawki i spojrzy na niego. Stoi właśnie na niskim daszku nad werandą, szykując się do skoku. Pamięta, jak kilka miesięcy temu, gdy odpoczywali w ogrodzie, Louis powiedział, że nikt stamtąd nie skoczy. Harry właśnie miał zamiar to zrobić.

                Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się, gdy widzi młodszego chłopaka na dachu domu.

  - Co ty odwalasz, Styles? Złaź stamtąd! – krzyczy.

                Harry jedynie śmieje się i potrząsa głową; jego loki podskakują wesoło i nim Louis jest w stanie zrobić coś więcej, chłopak skacze. Lot jest krótki i zakończony krzykiem, gdy noga Harry’ego wykręca się i Louis jest niemal pewien, że usłyszał cichy trzask. Zrywa się z krzesła i biegnie do przyjaciela, który leży skulony na ziemi i przeklina.

  - Idiota! – mruczy Louis, gdy pomaga mu wstać, pozwalając mu oprzeć się na sobie. – Kompletny idiota. Coś ty sobie myślał, kretynie?

                Harry jest blady. Podskakuje na zdrowej nodze, unosząc drugą w powietrzu i opiera się całym ciężarem na Louisie, gdy idą powoli do samochodu starszego chłopaka.

  - Ch-chciałem ci… zaimponować – mruczy, zażenowany.

                Louis prycha pod nosem i wpycha go do samochodu. Chwilę później wraca z kluczykami i zajmuje miejsce kierowcy.

  - Zaimponować – buczy pod nosem. – Dobre sobie. Jesteś totalnym debilem, Styles.

                Harry nie odpowiada. Pulsująca kostka sprawia, że łzy spływają mu po policzkach, gdy opiera głowę o zimną szybę. Silnik mruczy cicho, gdy jadą ulicami Holmes Chapel do szpitala. Kiedy w końcu się zatrzymują, Louis sięga po jego dłoń i ściska ją mocno.

  - Zaimponowałeś mi swoim występem podczas castingu do Xfactora – mówi cicho. – Więc przestań próbować dalej, bo naprawdę nie chcę, byś się zabił.


End file.
